Denial
by TithenElleth
Summary: Remember that Indian Party where Jane wears that sexy dress and Ethan is undercover with her? Well, what if that went a little differently? Jane/Ethan. T because of suggestive material.


**Hey guys! This is a Jane/Ethan fic in case you don't realize and yes I'm am well aware that Ethan has a wife, thank you very much. All will be explained in time, grasshopper.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…at all. Mission Impossible belongs to whoever it belongs to. I just know it's not me!**

**Ethan Hunt**

I stare at the road and try to ignore the woman next to me.

_It's only an undercover op._I tell myself. _Only completely necessary._

_Then why does she make your heart pound?_says a little voice in my head.

I mentally roll my eyes at the voice. _Please, what man wouldn't be stunned by a woman in_that _dress?_I say smartly, sneaking a glance at her in the seat beside me.

Thankfully, the voice doesn't reply. I make a sharp turn with one hand while examining my reflection in the rear view mirror. Jane jerks in her seat with the momentum.

"Ethan!" snaps Jane, "Two hands on the wheel, I swear, you can't drive."

I grin and step on the accelerator, and make a quick succession of sharp turns using two fingers before stomping quickly on the breaks. The wheels squeal loudly before coming to a jerky stop at a stop sign. Half a second later, I speed forward again.

"ETHAN!"

"Yes, Agent Carter." I say calmly, swerving to miss a fallen box.

She sways in her seat as she turns to glare at me. "I'm trying to focus, Ethan."

I shrug, "Time is of the essence, Jane. Every second counts."

She grows quiet again, closing her eyes and laying her head back against the seat. I frown in her direction. She really was worried this time. Not even when we were going up against Moreau, was she this nervous. I unintentionally take the next few turns more smoothly and let her meditate or whatever she does. A few minutes later, I reach over to wake her up.

"Jane."

"I'm awake." She mutters grabbing my hand.

"Agent Carter, we're here!"

Her eyes snap open and she drops my hand like its burning hot. "Ethan!"

"Are you ready?" I ask quietly, pulling up to the elegant mansion.

"Yes." she says faintly.

The valet opens our doors, I step out squinting slightly in the sunlight. I round the back end of the car to see Jane who is perched on the edge of her seat. her face has been wiped of its nervous expression and holds only a blank stare. I offer her a hand which she takes. I give a lopsided grin back, as my heart pounds roughly against my ribs. _Only a undercover opp. _I chant in my head. _It means nothing._I pretend to give her an appreciative glance. _Just keeping the cover up..._ I say.

We pause at the door Jane sending me a look.

"Something wrong, Agent Carter?" I whisper.

She shakes her head a tiny bit. I gesture for her to go ahead of me with my hand. Jane takes a deep breath before walking forward again. I hold her arm slightly keeping the distance between us. After a few seconds, I drop it completely, trailing behind her. A few people turn to look at us as we pass.

"Ethan, keep up the cover." murmurs Jane under her breath.

I catch her meaning and move closer, placing a hand on the small of her back, just above where her dress shows a strip of tanned skin. I lead her over to one of the many white pillars that extend from floor to ceiling. Jane looks around seductively, obviously pushing her nervousness down and looking for Brij Nath. I glance around the ball room as well, looking for potential enemies and exits. Spotting Brandt strolling purposely across the floor, I avert my eyes and turn my back toward him.

"Com check." I say quietly, as he passes.

Without a single glance at me, he replies, "Saturn's got you five by five, Jupiter." He passes and I stare at his back briefly before turning around to Jane.

"This...is Pluto." Benji's voice sounds over the com. "I have arrived...at the party."

Jane and I resume our stroll through the crows looking for our target. Minutes later, we stumble across him talking to a group of guests.

"There he is." Jane says. She's taking deep breaths and I know she's trying to clam herself on the inside. She grabs a wine glass from a passing waiter and turns to look at me. Any on looker my think she was trying to seduce me, or was looking at me with lust, but I could see her dark eyes clearly. She was scared. Taking a deep breath, Jane downs the glass of wine in one go.

I look at her, slightly startled. I open my mouth ready to tell her that she would be fine. But all that comes out is, "Get us those codes." In a slightly more harsh voice I would have liked.

She gives a barely perceptible nod, confidence lighting her eyes. Once her glass is placed back on the waiter's tray, Jane struts sexily toward Nath.

"Venus, moving in on target." I rely to Brandt and Benji.

I keep an eye on her and walk in a different direction. She grabs a grape as she passes the table and sends Nath a look that could burn. Making sure she's caught Nath's eye, Jane moves smoothly over to the bar. I watch as Nath cranes his neck to follow her progress, suddenly not interested in the guests talking to him.

"Hook's in." I say with a slight smile. Then unable to help it add, "You _do_make an impression."

_Crap, did I just say that out loud?_

I look quickly back at Jane and see her smirking. I breath a quick sigh of relief.

I heard rustling sounds over the com and then Benji complaining, "Why am I Pluto? It's not even a planet anymore."

"I think Uranus is available." retorts Brandt over the sounds of heavy footsteps. I suppress a smile.

Benji laughs as well, "Hehehe...It's funny cuz you said anus."

More noises then Brandt, "I'm in position."

"Sending in the robot." replies Benji.

I glance at Jane again and see Nath strolling toward her. "Venus, he's moving toward you." I say, figuring it would be fair to give her a warning. "Give him your back, don't wanna make it too easy for him."

I see her take a few deep breaths. "Are you going to be talking the whole time?" she says distractedly. I faintly smile and watch as Nath comes up behind her.

**In 20 minutes I want a glass of Cuvee Louis in every guest's hand, and make sure all of them have a bottle by the end of the night.**I read Nath's lips.

The bartender replies and Nath turns to Jane. **Impressed yet?**

"I'm more of a Bourbon girl." Jane says giving him a disdained look and playing hard to get.

Nath pops himself up onto the bar and bows slightly to her. Probably welcoming her to his home. A waiter then approaches him and Nath picks up a cell-phone and starts typing away.

"...And...robot's in position." I hear Benji say. "Spinning down turbine."

I look at Jane and see her sigh and turn away from Nath. I pull out a phone and pretend to be talking into it. "He's emailing." I say. "Venus, be Venus, be Venus."

I watch as Jane suddenly turns and gives me a withering look. Nath looks down at her and promptly turns to look in my direction. Oops. I duck my head, move a little behind the pillar and pretend to talk on my phone.

He turns away and I move back keeping a steady eye on him.

**Husband? Boyfriend?**he asks Jane.

"More of a..." I can hear the wheels of Jane's mind turning. "Co-worker." I nearly snort at the irony of it.

Convinced that Jane is well on her way to seducing our rich man, I turn and walk my phone still glued to my ear. "Saturn, take the lead."

I hear heavy breathing, ok, and some throat clearing.

"Jump now?" I hear Brandt's uncertain voice.

"Yes, commit jump!" I say.

"Jump?"

"Jump!"

"-and I catch you." Inserts Benji helpfully.

"So, ah, you sure about the suit, right Benji?"

Benji takes a second to reply. "Pretty sure."

"Now you're pretty sure." Mutters Brandt his voice border lining a whimper.

"JUMP!"

"Oh...God..." More heavy breathing.

"JUMP!" I nearly yell drawing a few stares.

Over the com I hear nothing but a faint static crackle. Then Jane's dejected voice. "Jupiter, he's gone."

My mind goes blank. The phone draws away from my ear. Gone? What? How? She was so close... I watch as Nath walks quickly past me. I turn and look at Jane who looks horrified and then blank.

"Did you jump?" I snap over the com system to Brandt.

"Should I _not_have jumped?" Brandt snaps back. "Cuz I jumped!"

I exhale heavily. "Stand by." I jam the phone back into my pocket and turn to walk to the bar.

I come up behind her. Jane moves to pick up the glass of Bourbon in front of her, but my hand forces it back down on the table again. She turns, once she sees me behind her, Jane takes a deep breath and stares determinedly forward. She tries to pick up her glass again but again it is stopped. She looks at me, her eyes dark with defeat. "I-"

My finger stops the rest. "Shh." I murmur. I offer her a hand and she takes it. "Stand up." I say. Jane shuffles to her feet and stands in front of me head down. "Now, I'm playing a hunch." I say, moving closer. "Don't hit me."

I slide two fingers under her chin force her to look up. Her eyes tell me that she knows what's coming. My head tilts forward slightly. Our lips are barely a millimeter apart. I can feel her breath against mine. One tiny movement and... my lips brush lightly against hers, just slightly, and it's like Jane loses control. Her body suddenly moves forward, flush flat against mine. Her arms are inching up my back and winding though my hair pulling me closer. Unintentionally I open my mouth slightly letting her in. Her tongue battles mine for dominance, one that I win easily. my hand on her cheek moves to wind in her hair and the hand on her hip moves to her back, touching the strip of exposed skin.

A few seconds later, Jane pulls away. We're both severely out of breath and it's undoubtedly loud over the com system. Her eyes are downcast unable to meet mine. "Etha-"

I lean forward again and silence her with another breathtaking kiss. She stiffens slightly this time, before melting to my body again, a feeling that warms me to my core.

_Ring._

We abruptly pull apart as a waiter bearing a tray of phones comes up to Jane. She looks briefly at me before picking up the phone.

"Hello?" She says, in a low, husky voice.

"My God, you are a passionate creature." I can hear the tinny voice of Nath through Jane's com due to the fact the phone is so close to the mic. Jane looks at me again, I smile and move away ignoring the sharp pricked in my chest that could have been jealousy.

"I was waiting for you to ask..." murmurs Jane.

"Then you have to find me." Nath replies playfully.

"You're on." Says Jane.

"I'm going upstairs." I say walking away, knowing Jame will hear over the coms.

Halfway up the stairs there's a little pop over the com and then "Alright, and be careful. It's probably getting a bit hot." I hear Benji telling Brandt. "You gotta get to that satellite before Hendricks does."

"Seeing as I get out of this alive, Benji. You owe me fifty bucks." Says Brandt. I can hear the triumph in his voice.

"Damn." I hear Benji swear.

I glance down at Jane who is wading through the crowd looking for Nath. I listen closely and make out his words over the com.

"-left, look up. I find your passion intriguing."

I hear Jane sigh into the com. "You can keep telling everyone." Nath is saying. "But he's really not your type, completely not your type. He's completely cold, I'm hot." Even a hundred yards away I can see Jane stiffen and open her mouth to retaliate.

"Venus." I say firmly, hoping that it gets the message across.

It does. Jane relaxes, but I can tell it was forced. I focus on Nath's words once again. "I'm hot...Like all Indian men are very hawt."

Jane is now standing in the middle of ballroom looking around and trying not to appear frantic.

"8 o'clock, he's at your 8 o'clock." I say impatiently.

"As you walk toward me, you're getting hotter." Says Nath playfully. I roll my eyes and massage my forehead. God, this is too much to take.

_Why?_Asks the little voice in my head. _You know it's because you're-_

_I'm_not _attracted to her!_I yell silently back.

_Yes you are._

_NO!_

_She reminds you of Julia, Ethan._Coos the voice. _And guess what? You remind her of Hanaway..._

_NO! NO! NO!_

_You both deserve to be happy..._

A sudden yep interrupts my thoughts.

"Up! Up! Up!" Brandt is yelling at Benji. Seconds later there's a banging of metal and Brandt yells again. "NO! It's too much! Too much! Too much!" He lets out a long relieved breath.

The com goes quiet, then Jane's saucy voice. "I see you." There's a click as she closes the phone. "I heard you have on of the finest private collections in the world."

I take long deep, quiet, calming breaths. _Only a cover, only an opp. It's not real...Wait...why am I thinking of Jane like this?_

"Saturn, how are we doing in relay room?" I ask to distract myself.

There's a long clang of metal on metal then Brandt's tired voice. "In position."

"I see the satellite." replies Benji.

Brandt exhales heavily, "I need those codes, guys." I automatically he's only talking to one of us, Jane. Jane...

My little voice then decides to make a reappearance. _So Ethan, thinking about Jane, are we?_

_Shut up!_I snarl silently. _I don't like her that way..._My mental voice falter slightly.

_Uh huh. What about when you first saw her in that sewer? Or when you stayed in Dubai? Or how about three minutes when you kissed the living daylights out of her?_

_That was to get the codes..._I protest weakly.

_DON'T deny that you enjoyed it, Ethan..._

A loud roar assaults my ear over the com.

"What the hell is that?!" yells Brandt.

"What the hell _is_that?" adds Benji. I can almost see him staring at his computer screen in confusion, his hands hovering over the keyboard as he tries solve the problem.

"What the hell's, _what_?!" I ask impatiently.

"It's going haywire!" Brandt calls over the background noise. "It downloaded the virus from the satellite."

"Hendricks is killing the server, before we can kill the satellite." clarifies Benji. A pause, then, "Hendricks is reprogramming the satellite. He's gonna lost its capability in five minutes."

"Jane, you gotta move. We need that code." I say.

"Finally we are alone." She says in a suggestive voice to who I suppose is Nath. I clench my hands hard over the railing in front of me.

"Venus, now is your turn. You kick his ass and get the code." I say through gritted teeth, not even worried about expressing my anger.

"We are alone...aren't we?" asks Jane.

"No one will interrupt us." Nath's voice sounds over the com.

I stiffen. There's only three ways that Nath's voice could be heard over our com system. A) he is hooked up to our system. No, obviously he isn't. B) Nath is piggybacking on our frequency. Again, doubtful. If he was piggybacking, why hadn't we heard him before now? C) Nath is _that_close to Jane that the com is picking up his greasy voice. And Nath would only be that close to Jane's mouth if… There's a muffled, mfph, over the com and I know I'm right. He's kissing her… Nath is kissing Jane.

My sight goes temporarily red as I fight the urge rising inside me to go kill, mime, severely injure Nath. I suddenly know why Jane was so angry as Moreau. Why she was so inclined to go against my orders. Love is a crazy thing.

_Wait…love? I'm not in love with Agent Carter!_I yell mentally.

_Yes you, ar-re…_says the voice playfully.

Jane suddenly takes in a quick breath and hisses though, I imagine gritted teeth. "How _dare_you touch me!" I can almost see her shoving Nath away and turning his arm painfully against his back in my mind's eye. There's a faint sound of a struggle and then, "Move and I break your neck!"

"Venus, move now!" Benji's panicked voice comes over the com.

"Jane, hurry…" mutter's Brandt.

"The override sequence for the relay station." She says firmly. "Say it now or never speak again!" Jane is breathing hard, obviously having Nath in an armlock.

"Jane, 30 seconds until we lose capability!"

"The codes!"

"46…82…123."

Jane lets out a long breath. "Sleep tight." She says as, I except, she plunges a needle into Nath's neck.

"Pluto?" I ask tentatively. The com goes dead silent. "Pluto, what is our status?"

I glance down into the ballroom below and spot Jane walking quickly on the side on the way to the stairs. I watch as she stumbles slightly on the stairs and moves her lips in a curse in a reply. Jane gathers her floor-length dress in one hand so that it doesn't drag on the ground, revealing her long legs.

_She is beautiful…No! I didn't just say that!_I curse mentally.

_But you did, Ethan…_

Great the voice is back. _I don't like her like that!_

_Yes you do-ooo…_

"PLUTO!" I yell into the silent com in a fit of anger and really wanting to know. "_What is our status?!"_

The com is silent for a few more seconds, seconds that feel like hours…until, "Mission…accomplished." Comes Benji's faint voice.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Good work, Brandt, Benji. Now get the hell out of there."

"Back me up!" calls Brandt to Benji.

"Eth-JUPITER!" Jane's scream comes clear over the com system.

"Venus?" I ask looking at the stairwell to see Jane being pulled down by five burly men. She tries to wrench herself free, but two men hold her arms tightly and the others hover around her, ready to catch her if she makes a break for it. She briefly catches my eye, as she's dragged through the crowd and into a side door. My mind draws a blank before realization sets in. And when it does, my heart clenches painfully before beating rapidly as anger sets in. Brandt is yelling something over the com but I can't hear it…It doesn't matter anymore anyway.

"Next time, I get to seduce the rich guy." Pants Brandt over the com. I ignore his voice...Nath. He must have woken up from when Jane knocked him out and…and he wanted her back…to punish her.

A whispered 'no' drops from my lips before I'm sprinting across the balcony and down the stairs, taking them two at a time. As I hit the ground floor it seems that everybody is suddenly intent on blocking my path. Roughly pushing people aside, I clear a path for myself, ignoring the cries of protest. I fumble with the knob of the door I am certain Nath's guards had dragged her through and curse, locked.

I glance around for something to open the door infront of me, but see nothing but the sparkly clean floor. Groaning, I rattle the knob hopelessly again. Admitting self-defeat, I back up, ready to kick the lock when my eyes see a bobby-pin lying on ground. Grabbing it, pulling off the rubber protected on the end, and straightening it, I jam it into the lock. A few tense seconds later, the door clicks open.

"Venus?" I ask again.

"Hurry…" her faint voice comes back.

I put the pin into my pocket in case any more locked doors come into my path, and walk into the warm hallway, shutting the door behind me with a soft click. Several corridors branch off the huge main one. I examine the walls to see suggestive paintings hung there. My shoes make soft sounds against the tile, as I cast my eyes around for signs that would point to what corridor Jane was pulled down; a scratch in the marble, a black scuff mark, a shred of clothing…anything, but I see nothing but sparkly clean floors and revolting paintings. Panicking, I jog down the corridor, looking left and right. Where is she?

My mind is so in a fit of panic and I'm looking so fast that I almost miss it. A sea green piece of cloth, ragged at on edge, obviously torn from the heat of Jane's dress. It's kicked to the side into one of the darker allies, but as I look down it a feeling of unease runs through me. It doesn't feel right, it's her dress but I know something's off.

A girlish scream comes over the com, piercing my ears. Jane…what is Nath doing to her? It's then that I realized that the sound isn't just coming from the piece in my ear, but its bouncing off the walls as well. And means only one thing…I'm close.

"Jane?" I say over the com. "Jane, can you, um, scream again? I'm close…"

"Ethan…" her voice is below a whisper. "He left for a minute…I don't know why. But please hurry, I can't keep this submissive cover up much longer. And he might find the com soon...I'm…I'm handcuffed to a bed too and can't pick the locks." She says the last bit a little reluctantly. Obviously not wanting to admit that she was actually beat in her own game or her compromising position.

_That bastard…_

"What corridor?" I ask quickly.

"About fifty steps from the door to the left. I don't know exactly, they blindfolded me." Is her hissed reply.

Her breath becomes heavy. "Stop!" her voice raises an octave as she shrieks at Nath, before cussing softly under her breath. "Ethan, you better hurry. I'm getting tired of holding this stupid cover up." Jane says faintly just loud enough so I can hear her.

"What was that, my dear?" comes Nath's voice.

"Oh nothing." says Jane back sweetly.

"In that case..."

"NO! Don't do that! I borrowed this dress from someone!" shrieks Jane. Underlying message, he was about to rip the dress off her.

Fifty steps, I had come probably about 60. Quickly now... Turning around I retrace back ten steps and turn to the right. I pause at the entrance to the hall and fumble for my gun strapped to my ankle. I precede gun first, my shoes sliding quietly over the carpet. Finally, I came face to face with a steel door with a set of double locks. Sighing, I fish out the bobby pin and go to work. A minute and thirty seconds later I have a mangled bobby pin but an unlocked door. I take a few deep breaths before silently opening the door a tiniest sliver to peer inside.

The first thought that hits me is that Jane looks vulnerable. She actually gets vulnerable and that's really saying something because Jane is never vulnerable. Second, she wasn't exaggerating when she said that she was handcuffed to the bed. Her wrists are high abover her head and cuffed to the headboard and her ankles are cuffed as well. Nath is currently in the process of trying to gag her, but Jane is clenching her mouth shut making it impossible for him to do so. Her sea green dress is ripped down the center, exposing her black lingerie. Nath is in a state of undress as well...something I really did not need to see. Jane's dark eyes catch mine as I slip silently into the room calling upon some of my covert ops training to remain unnoticed.

I give a slight nod at Jane. She shifts so that she has a little slack in her legs and suddenly jerks her knee up, hitting Nath in that tender place between the legs. His face crumples with pain, and he raises a hand to smack her.

"STOP." I say firmly, lining my gun point up with Nath's back.

His hand freezes in midair, suspended inches over Jane's chest. "Leave us, servant." he says without turning around.

"No."

"Well then I'-" He stops mid-sentence as his finally looks at me. "Well, well...If it isn't the..._co-worker."_Nath draws out the last word slowly.

"I won't hesitate to shoot you." I say, holding the gun steady and tracking Nath's every move as he gets off the bed and walks toward me.

"Leave." He says, pointing at the door.

"I know where the door is thank you very much." I say. "But I'm not leaving without her."

"Guess I'll just have to have a bit of fun with you too." He says, looking me up and down. "You gotta a good shape there."

_What?! He's gay too?!_I mentally

scream...Just my damn luck...Now I really don't care if people are gay or not but me? and him? together?...HELL TO THE NO!

"Now drop the gun..." he says.

"Not gunna happen." I say, suddenly smashing the barrel of the gun into his head and watching him crumple to the ground.

"HE WAS BI?!" Jane's indigent voice sounds. "Damn, Brandt coulda seduced him after all and I coulda gone through the giant oven."

"You did just fine." I grumble, looking at her ripped dress. "That dress cost me $600 you know."

"Oh suck it up, Ethan." she snorts. "I was going to burn after this anyway."

"Who said you were going to be keeping it?"

"What the hell would you do with a sexy dress?" Jane asks, before a sly look comes over her face. "Ethan, you're not a cross dresser are you?"

"NO, but I was going to sell it back to the store."

"Whatever, Ethan. Can you pick these locks now?"

"Nope." I say, turning to walk out.

"ETHAN HUNT!" she shrieks.

"Calm down, women." I grumble. Moving over to the bed and grabbing the key on the bedside table. I lean over to unlock the cuffs. A few minutes later, Jane is standing, holding her ruined dress.

"I don't suppose that you have any extra clothes do you."

"Just his." I say, pointing at Nath.

"Ugh no." she says with a look of disgust. Jane bends down a rips a six inch strip of cloth off the hem and fashions it into so kind of sash to hold her dress together. "Hey it works." she says, when she catches me looking at her.

"Guys, where are you?" comes Benji's voice over the com.

"Where the hell are you?" asks Brandt at the same time.

"Yea, we're coming." I respond moving toward the door.

"Ethan?"

I turn to see Jane looking at the floor nervously, as she swallows hard and takes a step closer. "Yea?"

"Thanks." She says, hugging me.

"Would have done it for any of the team." I say, ignoring the pang in my chest as I say those words...wanting to tell her that she means more to me than any of the team.

Jane pulls away slightly and looks into my eyes briefly before leaning in. Her lips are barely a millimeter from mine, when, with extreme difficulty, I pull away. "Jane you're still getting over Hanaway. I can't." I say walking out of the room.

"I'm alright!" she insists trailing after me.

"_You_are far from ok, Jane."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing to you."

"I'm ok with Hanaway, now. I'm done mourning."

"Well I'm not done mourning Julia." I snap back, seeing hurt flash briefly over her face.

We fall silent as we enter the ballroom. I quickly stride along with Jane, same position as we came in; One hand on her back, the other slightly touching her arm. As soon as we break outside, we shift into a run. As I expected, Benji and Brandt are leaning impatiently against the car. As we come up, Benji slaps a fifty dollar bill into Brandt's outstretched hand.

"I still don't know how you knew that." Grumbles Benji. "I've known Ethan longer than you have."

"Yea, but I'm the analyst." says Brandt.

"Oh, shut up." says Benji.

"What the hell happening to you, Jane?" asks Brandt, as he catches a glance at us.

"Nothing we couldn't handle." I say opening the door and sliding into the driver's seat.

"What were you two betting on?" asks Jane.

"Whether or not you and Ethan would kiss." smirks Brandt.

"That was for the cover!" Jane and I yell at the same time.

"If you say so." says Brandt with another smirk.

I forcefully slam my car door shut. "Get in the car! It's time to go home."

…

"Hey thanks for meeting me." I say looking at Bengi and Brandt from my spot at the table.

"How ya feeling?" asks Bengi

"Fine." I say nonchalantly, ignoring the tiny voice in my head. _OH yes Ethan, you're just fine. That's why you keep pining over Jane..._

_I'm fine!_I growl back silently

_Whatever you say Ethan. But I know you're thinking of her..._

"You?" I ask Brant.

"Healing."

"I'm fine, by the way." interrupts Benji. "But I'm not actually sleeping per say, you know." He adds after a pause. "Caught sweats, middle of the night."

"All these people are just happy and smiling," agrees Brandt. "And they are completely oblivious,

for the fact they were almost...vaporized."

I see Jane walk up in the corner of my eye. "Agent Carter." I say coolly.

"Agent Hunt." She mocks back.

I roll my eyes and lean back to talk to my team. " This mission wasn't accomplished through dumb luck. Ok maybe a little was, but the point is...well, look, we were unprepared, in the dark, disavowed. The only thing that truly functioned properly on that mission, was this team. I don't know how we ended up together, but I'm glad we did." I pause and dig in my pocket for three phone and set them one by one on the table. "Your missions. Choose to accept them."

I am met with three pairs of wide eyes.

Benji as usual is first to answer in his awkward way. "All right ... you know, I am in. Seriously, this is not as hard as any mission gonna rougher than the last one, is it? It's just ... a bomb, is it?"

I look at him as he blabs on. "Thanks, Ethan." he says finally standing to go.

"I thank you." I say simply.

Brandt swipes his phone off the table next, meeting my eyes and I know he's thinking about the conversation we had on the plane about Julia Hunt. "Thank you, Ethan." he says.

It's only Jane and I now. She takes the last phone off the table and looks briefly into my eyes. She stands. "Agent Hunt" She says neutrally, copying our greeting.

"Agent Carter." I say with a sharp nod. I turn and look at the door to a nearby coffee shop so I don't have to watch her walk away when my gaze lands on a certain woman who is exiting.

"Julia?" I breathe. She looks up and catches my gaze with a soft smile. It's her...I know it is. Julia looks at me and then at a man next to her. She takes his hand in hers and gives me a pointed look. _Move on,_she mouths. _I'm ok now._

I sit and watch her disappear into the crowd, before sitting a few seconds longer. Julia...Jane...Julia...Jane...

_Julia's moved one._says a voice softly in my head. _Maybe you should too._

_Yeah, maybe I should._I think, standing and running in the direction Jane left in. A few minutes later I see her standing at the rail of a bridge looking down into the water, the phone with her mission on it still in her hand, unlistened to.

"Jane." I say, coming up behind her.

"Ethan, what do you want?" she asks tiredly.

"I'm ok now." I say simply, before turning her around and taking her in my arms. Her eyes look deep into mine and I can't help but notice there's a tiny spark of hope in them. I close my eyes and lower my face slightly, my lips just barely touching hers, my mind briefly flashing back to the last time we were like this and I had pulled away. But this time, Jane leans up and presses her lips completely to mine and this time, I let her.

Her arms wrap around my back and I weave my fingers through her hair as I open my mouth slightly. Her body is pressing against mine. It's so perfect, so-

"You own me another fifty bucks, Benji." comes Brandt's voice behind us. We jump apart and I turn in time to see Benji yank out his wallet and throw a bill at Brandt.

"I hate it when you're right." he says, shaking his head. "I never ever thought you two would get together. You just...don't seem right." He says. "But I'm happy! I'm happy!" He adds quickly, looking at Jane's face.

"I thought the kiss was just for the op." mocks Brandt, smirking at us.

"Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't." I say simply, before turning to kiss once Jane again.

**So…thoughts? Comments?**

**I know it's not really a popular pairing, but if you know me, you know I don't like canon pairings…except Tiva but that's it. I'm not planning on adding any other chapters, so this is it guys! If you have a minute to spare, drop a review please!**


End file.
